A New God
by triggerspec
Summary: Revenge twists the hearts of many in times of need. Sometimes it reaches out and promises happiness for those who have lost everything. When Mariko's brother is murdered, her once innocent heart turns black and she swears revenge...cont summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Anime: Naruto**  
><strong>Pairing: NA** **(suggestions welcomed)**  
><strong>Summary: Revenge twists the hearts of many in times of need. Sometimes it reaches out and promises happiness for those who have lost everything. When Mariko's brother is murdered, her once innocent heart turns black and she swears revenge. Can a hero who has changed the hearts of many reach her? Or will she be the one to extinguish the Will of Fire?<strong>  
><strong>Author: Triggerspec<strong>  
><strong>OC: Mariko<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto<br>A/N: Unlike my stingy ways, I will not have this story on a schedule. Since it is of no priority of mine, just a simple story to distract me while I work on bigger projects... Follow if you will, like I always promise, this story will not go without an ending. Please enjoy! :D I would love to hear your feedback.**

* * *

><p>My eyes stung with tears that splashed over my face as did droplets of blood from my enemies. Since I can remember from my very first fight, I have always cried while against an enemy. Deep in my heart I knew I was not a fighter. Each time I would strike someone I would feel this intense tightening of my throat and my vision would blur. It's as if I was hurting my loved ones or myself each and every time I would strike at a mere stranger. I couldn't understand this completely blasphemous reaction, especially not in the world I lived in.<p>

I was born in the age of war, death and fighting was around every corner beneath ever shadow. I suppose I am just sensitive to the feelings of those around. Empathy I believe is what my brother called it. He had told me it was a gift of great fortune, one that would bring great things to this world. My brother always had over the top ideas.

I don't think I will ever get over this crying while I fight. The clouds overhead were coming in faster and the moisture on my skin and in my clothes attracted the chill in the breeze that came in from the south. The waist high grass blew down towards my calves as the signs of the storm worsened. I took a quick scan of my surroundings and could not see a more quicker escape. The floods of bodies seemed to rush at me without an end. I would take down one and two would pounce like wasps defending their hive.

"Dammit, just get out of my way!"

A string of hand seals forced air to swirl out of my body and with a force of my chakra the wind expanded into large lashes slicing anyone within a 5 metre radios into pieces.

"I have no time for scum like you!"

The winds from the storm did in fact help, but it wasn't enough when the storm actually hit I would have to delay and find cover. I had to keep my strength and health at peak conditions. I could hear roaring of people charging me from behind but I was too distracted from the force in the front. I growled with my miscalculation and had another 25 seconds before I could ultimately defend myself. I watched behind me as the sword of the ninja would strike me in 15.

"Shit."

I struck down the man in front of me. 7 seconds. I pulled my weapon out of him and ducked down dodging another strike to my head. 4 seconds. I twirled on my heel trying to force the kunai in my hand to block the metal. I was too late. I watched in slow motion as the metal was about to end my life until it suddenly made a change in direction and the offender collapsed to the ground, coughing blood in my face.

I crouched there, utterly dumfounded as the men around me collapsed without a life left in them. All I could do was stare at the figure a few metres away. His raven hair danced in the wind. The white button shirt he wore open fluttering against his chest. The odd aura that cloaked him like a poisonous shell. It took me a moment to look into his eyes and the odd nuclear shape bewildered me for a moment. It wasn't until the twirled into three tomeos that I knew he was a Uchiha. Not only that, but I can recall the same odd stare from some time before.

"I have never seen a Sharingan with such a formation."

"That is what the true power of a Uchiha looks like."

This boy had confidence, it rolled off of him like a red carpet. I stood straight, clenching my weapon a little tighter, watching for any sign of movement on his part.

"I would thank you for the assistance but I have this feeling you finished them off for reasons of your own."

"Hm."

It was faster then anything I could have ever imagined and when I turned around and caught a hold of his wrist, I almost collapsed. I have never felt something so terrifying in my life..., it's as if he himself held Satan inside of his heart. The storm began to cackle with thunder as a flash of electricity pulsed through his katana.

"So you do have some skill after all. Not many can properly block my katana's attack," his eye's narrowed and he smirked, "Unfortunately, my weapon isn't your only threat."

My eyes glanced to his other hand as he focused his chakra into his palm. I pushed back and barley managed to dodge the thin line of pure electric chraka that resembled a sword. I had no time to think though, with quick stepping I jumped back a few more feet until the tip of the sword was almost touching my cheek. I could feel the static of his intent attract to me. The essence of his body felt all too familiar, as if I know him. That's when the pellets of rain began to fall.

"Get out of my way."

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?"

"Tsh."

This guy pissed me off... It's not from the tone in his voice that clearly says I'm inferior. It's not the dead look in his eyes that says I'm only a game to him..., No, it's not anything that has to do with his self-centered attitude...

We both charged forward letting metal sing with metal before shoving each other off. We let out hand signs and he exhaled a gust of fire while I summoned a wall of earth. The two vanquished each other out and the two of us met in the ashes, once again trying to use pure will as our ammunition.

"I told you to get out of my way. I will not allow some arrogant child to ruin my goal."

"Hn."

He had the slight upper hand in physical strength and he found this out quickly. I was soon forced to merely dodge as he blew a flurry of attacks toward me. It was getting difficult to continue at this pace. Especially while the ground began unstable and slippery with the rain and mud. With a quick thought I tried to force a barrier once again. He quickly caught sight of my seals and made his distance away from me. My blades of wind vanished without a victim, only catching grass and left over bodies on the ground.

"I've already seen that move, it's pointless to try and attack me with it."

I was breathing rather heavily by now. I've been fighting for hours before this bastard even appeared. Most of my chakra was used vanquishing the tougher enemies of the earlier wave. But..., there was no way in hell that I was going to allow this punk stop me. I could feel the warmth of my tears run down my face as memories of my brother flooded my head.

"You can understand my pain, why do you persist on getting in my way!"

I hollered out, becoming more than annoyed at his persistence.

"What business do you have with Madara?"

The pissed-off look on my face was instantly replaced with shock. Than recognition hit me as why I finally felt such a connection to this boy. Uchiha Sasuke. I saw and was introduced to him the last time I had visited Madara. In a way it was if Sasuke was a reincarnation of Madara, though I knew that to be impossible.

"It's of no concern to you. Konohagakure scum."

I snarled with venom on my tongue. It seemed the name had just as much of an effect said to him as it was for me to say. His eyes narrowed in a scowl as he snarled with rage. He came at me with much more force than before and the strange design back in his irises. I tried to jump back and dodge as fast as I could, but it seemed almost futile. Just as it seemed I could get an escape a horrid burning could be felt around my leg. I looked down to see a purple flaming skeleton grasping me. I let out a ear curdling scream as the fear and pain mixed together and with the use of a lightning jutsu I manged to break away from it's grasp and crawl a few feet back.

Both Sasuke and the half of skeleton stood there, glaring at me.

"What the hell is that?"

I couldn't hide the panic in my voice as it cracked and it seemed Sasuke found amusement in that.

"I left that village years ago. Don't you ever think that I am connected to that pathetic village. I will not be stopped until that village is erased."

Hearing this wiped my fear away and caused me to smirk.

"Now, I'll ask you again. What is your business with Madara?" He snapped at me again.

"He has information on a certain person I want to to kill."

Sasuke watched as I stood up once again, a new aura swirling around me. There was no doubt, as I thought about the feeling inside, I looked almost deranged on the outside.

"You know this feeling don't you Sasuke. This feeling of revenge, a thriving pulse to kill a specific person. It's what attracts Madara to people like us, this swelling cloud in our hearts that feeds us to the darkness. Being around you feeds my hates Sasuke, it draws me in."

He continued to gaze at me. His nuclear eyes watching me with security, leaving his skeleton guard up, refusing to trust my behaviour. For good reason too...

"See, I had recently lost someone dear to me..., someone irreplaceable. This person was someone who was going to change the world, make it a safe place. He wanted to make a safe place for his little sister, because she had this problem, where people influenced her emotions. He wanted her to feel happy and to forget the sensation of hate and pain. So he had this plan, that he would show the world this pain and show them that it needs to stop."

The tears poured out and I covered my face with my hand, my dark red bangs clung and blanketed my face. The storm was at it's worst now as the thunder shook the ground, bolts of lightning dancing around tree tops. It seemed to fit the atmosphere perfectly between me and the Uchiha.

"He knew that my heart wasn't meant for fighting, he believed that the world could be changed, to become a better place. He had a heart and dreams larger than this world... But, it seems that the world wasn't ready to accept his peace, they wouldn't accept his pain. So this boy, he came running in and murdered him. The only person I had left, the only man who would protect me... To keep me sane."

I wiped away my tears, but it was futile more would pour out. So giving up on the irritating liquid I looked up at Sasuke with puffy grey eyes.

"So, when I found out that my brother had be cut down, I swore... I swore that I would find this bastard and teach him pain. I will teach him a pain so excruciating that he will accept death, he will beg and plead for it! Then I will continue my brothers dream and I will introduce the world to pain in order to show it peace. I will become God."

I think Sasuke had finally realized that I was no longer in a shape to fight, and that I was no threat to him. It seems he got the information he was looking for and he had set his weapons aside for now.

"This man, what is his name? The man you want revenge on."

"His name? I believe the name I was told was that of a Jinchurriki. Uzumaki Naruto."

His name left a bad taste in my mouth as I spoke it. It seemed to cause some conflict within Sasuke as well. I suppose he could know him, both being from Konohagakure.

"I will not rest until my hands are covered in the blood of Uzumaki Naruto! For I am the younger sister of God himself and will soon be the last surviving member of the Sage of Six Paths."


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime: Naruto**  
><strong>Pairing: Possibly Sasuke... <strong>**(suggestions welcomed!)**  
><strong>Summary: Revenge twists the hearts of many in times of need. Sometimes it reaches out and promises happiness for those who have lost everything. When Mariko's brother is murdered, her once innocent heart turns black and she swears revenge. Can a hero who has changed the hearts of many reach her? Or will she be the one to extinguish the Will of Fire?<strong>  
><strong>Author: Triggerspec<strong>  
><strong>OC: Mariko<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto<br>A/N: Alrighty folks, this story is different, more because it is an all impulse story... and it is mainly impulsed by the anime I've been watching but the real impulse isn't until the next chapter which is about half-way complete. I do hope this new way of writing is good, and that pat-readers of mine enjoy it as well :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The rain poured down as I trudged through the mud. My original plan was to make it to Konohagakure by dawn of tomorrow, but now I find myself walking in the opposite direction making my way back to the small cabin I have currently camping in. What made my situation much worse was beside me strolled Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

"Why exactly are you following me?"

I growled, glaring from the corner of my eyes. He stared ahead, ignoring the irritation that clearly hovered around me.

"This storm is not going to let up anytime soon and I presumed you had a dry place to retreat to."

My face scrunched up even more with disgust at his tone.

"Retreat? I am not retreating, I am just keeping myself in peak condition to extract my revenge. Plus, what makes you think I want something like you anywhere near me. You're a damn plague to someone like me."

"Hn. You have no choice. Whether you want me around or not, I can easily kill you and find shelter on my own. And a plague? Who are you to talk so high and mighty?"

"Wh-What?" I stopped staring at him in utter disbelief..., "Me talk high and mighty? You make Madara look humble, you arrogant punk! Just being around you makes my damned skin crawl you bloody freak of nature!"

I hissed pointing a finger at him. He stopped and turned to face me, his face showed nothing, his cold, black eyes stared at me with a raised brow.

"Freak? Have you looked in the mirror. At least my eyes aren't a mutation."

"What? How dare you, you ignorant piece of shit! Thinking you're precious Sharingan is so special. Do you know where your precious dojutsu comes from? From the Sage himself who bore the Rinnegan. You're eyes and those stuck-up Byakuga carriers are the mutations! So I suggest you watch your mouth before I bring you to reality!"

I glared at him, my face red with anger and my fist trembled, wanting to strike him hard across the face. I couldn't stand people like him. He just stared down at me, as if I was a bug crawling in the dirt.

"I think you should take your own advice. You run around claiming your going to change the world. What makes you any different from me, or even Uzumaki. I remember he would always run around claiming he would be Hokage even though it was far out of his grasp. You're pathetic."

My anger turned to sadness and my pride had turned to guilt. Inside was a twisting and stinging frenzy with my organs. I thought back to the past few days since I've heard about Nagato. I could feel his own annoyance and anger towards me and this disappointing feeling caused my eyes to sting with tears as they mixed in with the rain.

With a crippled forfeiting posture I shuffled along the path, continuing my way towards the cabin. I was absolutely disgusted with myself. The rest of the trip went by in silence between us. Nothing but the rain pouring, the booming of the thunder and the screaming whistle of the wind. Even with all of this chaos, the atmosphere felt, soothing.

I was completely at ease by the time I entered the wooden building and even went as far as forgetting that Sasuke had followed me in. I flinched when he spoke.

"What is your name?"

"Huh? Oh... Just call me Mariko."

I watched behind my bangs as he brushed his hand through his hair, removing some of the moisture that had stuck to the strands. I walked to a wall closet and grabbed a couple of small towels.

"Here. The temperature is only going to drop more and you'll catch a cold."

He scuffed as he took it. I viciously scrubbed at my hair, trying to dry it as much as possible before leaving the towel on my head and collapsing on the sofa. It was the only piece of furniture in this cabin other than the table. This cabin was abandon for a long time before I came across it. I had no need for personal items so this sofa and table was all I really needed.

"Do you live here?"

I glanced over to see Sasuke looking about at the pile of folded clothes that were identical to the outfit I was wearing now. My outfit was rather simple one that matched my fellow comrades back before the Akatsuki was formed. A short black shirt robe with green trimmings, dark pants, a black and white belt that I tied in front with mesh armour underneath. There were other small indicators that this was a living space.

"Yes. I wasn't allowed to be a part of my brother's organization so I travelled around most of my time. I have multiple abandoned cabins like this scattered throughout the lands. I thought that if I travelled and trained that my brother would see me as a worthy companion... but I was always just his baby sister."

"Hn. I suppose I could relate."

I forced a small smile on my lips as the atmosphere was becoming heavy between the two of us. It seems that it was not only I who had unforgotten baggage weighing my shoulders down. I felt the slight shift of the cushions as Sasuke took a seat on the other end of the sofa.

"Do you have a sibling Sasuke-san?"

"What?"

I turned to look at him, "Well you said you can relate..., doesn't that mean you have a sibling?"

He only stared at me with disbelief as I questioned him, it's as if I was missing something.

"Did I say something wrong?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm just surprised you haven't heard. Yes, I had an older brother..."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry like that. Forgive me for making you feel uncomfortable."

"Huh?"

I turned to stare at the ground, "Like I said before, I'm sensitive to those around. I can feel the emotions of the people around."

"Is that why you said I was a plague?"

I nodded, "From the first time I met you, I knew what kind of person you were. You were corrupt and evil through and through. Revenge and death cloaks you like a veil and it's toxic. When you are around I get this bad taste in my mouth and my skin becomes cold. When we fought everything intensified and I could feel the emotions take me over, also without my brother, it's as if I can't tell what's wrong or right myself. I am normally a withdrawn and gentle person."

"What about now? What am I now?"

I looked over at him and he just looked over at me. His eyes were sharp, dark and had the cold gaze to them. His hair was just natural and it seemed to fit his personality, silky and sharp. Inside though..., inside he was twisted and black. As calm as he was now, you could still feel the anger and guilt inside of him. Even with such negative energy, his company is still comforting.

"You are a troubled little boy."

His eyes narrowed and I couldn't help but smirk a little at the teasing.

Nothing but the sound of the storm could be heard. We both took comfort in the silence and the ability we could sit with ease with one another.

"So you really want to get rid of Uzumaki?"

"After Konoha ninja had murdered my parents in cold blood. My world became darker and darker. Nagato was all I had and he protected me with everything he had. He taught me everything I know and he had a heart larger than life. All he wanted was to show the world that it could be better..., peaceful. Uzumaki, he... he took that dream away..., he took..."

My throat choked up and I couldn't speak anymore on the subject. I was never one to face a problem because I would always get to emotional about it. I always looked the other way and distracted my attention from the problem. I think that was why my brother refused to allow me to join the organization. I flinched when I felt something brush against my cheek. I looked over to see Sasuke leaning over with his hand held out. A drop of clear liquid on his finger.

"I don't get why girls cry so much."

"You speak as though you have never cried before Sasuke-san."

"Hn. It's weak and that is one thing I am not."

"But you were at one time..."

I wiped my eyes with the towel and went to place it in a basket. It was probably very late and my body was beginning to feel the pain from my earlier battle.

"Tsh. What do you know?"

I glanced over seeing him staring off in the distance.

"I know about being weak, and that urge to become strong. If you were never weak you would not have gone through so much to get more powerful and by the looks of you, you went through hell and back."

"Hn."

I yawned and then realization struck me like an anvil. I have always been on my own and so I have never prepared my hideouts with more than necessary. I looked in the closet to see the one rolled up bed sitting there mocking me.

"Hm..."

I guess I could allow him to use the bed and I can just use an extra robe to stay warm. A chill ran down my back thinking of the temperatures in the next couple of hours. I let out a sigh as I grabbed the bed.

"Here, I don't usually have guests so it's not much but you can take my bed roll. I'll camp out on the couch."

I could feel his eyes on me as I prepared the bed and scurried around removing the damp outer layer of my outfit replacing it with the fresh pile in the corner. It's not like I had never had a unfortunate night before.

Soon enough the lamps had become dim and then finally went out. I had curled up on the couch with my robes blanketing me as much as they could while Sasuke was laying on the bedroll staring at the ceiling.

"Why are you being so kind?"

I stared at the back of the couch. My eyes could see the stitching even without light.

"Whether you meant to or not, you had saved my life. I may not like you but I am grateful for what you had done. Plus, like I mentioned before, I am normally a decent person."

A long while passed and I was unable to sleep. Maybe it was because my back was turned to a man who could kill me with one strike and feel no guilt afterwards. With this thought I turned over to face him. His eyes were closed as he lay still on his back. For a moment the way the dim light of the moon peeking from behind the retreating storm clouds hit his pale face... The distort colours my eyes received from his chakra... My loss playing tricks on my mind...

* * *

><p><strong>AR(author rant)...: WARNING! Long and irrelevant! Read at own risk!** Alright... I had just re-read a story of mine, When The Boys Open Up..., I know it's a favorite for many and I can't understand why? I appreciate the cheers of course with all of my heart but I'm so upset with myself on how bad I have made spelling, grammar and punctuation errors! Of course it was more of a diary, rant type story... so I suppose it would have such issues... And I 've noticed how out of character everyone was but I think that was the charm of the story... using the characters as an appearance and slight reference is fun... I'm only ranting about this here is because I'm using this story as a filler to give me a break as I work on the sequel for it... -sigh- Well I hope I haven't wasted too much of your time with this and that you enjoyed the chapter so far and getting to know my latest OC.. (I have WAY too many OC's...) I had to write them all down at one point :C -pulls out hair- I've also begun o watch yaoi... they are very forceful animes XD always just BAM KISS! it's different and i kinda like it. So i'm gonna try a more blunt approach with some stories... let me know if I get carried away yeah? :D... I should make a blag story, chatting with characters in stories XD HA!


End file.
